One Last Try
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Jack tries to woo the Lady one last time, but instead of the Doctor stepping in, this time it's the Lady's new husband.
**Okay the final one for the Jack vs. Series :D**

We were walking along the streets of London just enjoying a family holiday. Hiccup, Mom, Dad, and me. No running, no fighting aliens, no protecting Earth from impending doom. Just us having a lovely little outing.

We were holding hands and were strolling happily along the streets Mom was leaning on Dad who had his arm around her waist and the two were laughing. Hiccup was gawking around at the modern world. He could never get enough of the future. Of all the futures we visited.

Suddenly our outing was ruined when we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Doctor? Rose? And if it isn't the Lovely Lady," it said.

Dad spun around all 'Protective Dad,' as he gets whenever Capitan Jack Harkness shows his face around me, even if I am a married woman now, it seems.

Hiccup turned too but with a more curious expression, mainly as to why Dad was acting this way as opposed to who Jack was.

"Harkness," Dad said, flatly. "Didn't you get the message last time when the Lady nearly knocked your head off?"

I crossed my arms angrily.

"Bad terms of parting?" Hiccup asked, leaning on me jokingly.

"I should say," Rose said. "He keeps hitting on the Lady and the last time the Lady hit back."

"Why shouldn't I keep on flirting with her? She's the beautiful Time Lord Princess and I am always game for a challenge."

"Yeah well the challenge has officially ended. I'm married now," I said twining my fingers with Hiccup's.

"Ohh that's not necessarily the end now it just adds to the party. He's not bad looking…" Jack said. My jaw fell slack and I felt my face turn blood red.

Hiccup jerked in surprise glancing at me, still unused to homosexuality being acceptable in future times and nowhere near ready for Jack.

"Do. Not. Ask." I said, flatly.

"But…"

"No."

"Oh let him ask his questions. Handsome Viking Chief like that I'd be willing to do a lot," he said.

"Hey!" I shouted grabbing Hiccup's hand. "He's mine. Step off, Harkness."

"Oh come on, Princess, haven't you heard of sharing?" he asked slipping an arm around the both of us.

"Not with you."

"Now that's not very nice. You know I am plenty of man for the both of you," he purred slipping closer to us.

"Mom, I'm gonna deck him again, better move." I said flatly.

Hiccup grabbed my arm around the wrist in an attempt to stop me… or slow me.

It worked but only because I loved my husband too much to break his arm in half.

"Easy, Astrid," Hiccup said, "I am sure he is just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I am sure; it's working."

"So why are you letting it?" he asked taking my other hand as well.

"Because he also means it, Hiccup. He would sleep with everything that moves if it would let him."

"That's true." Jack said with a shrug. Hiccup turned whiter.

"So much for my blushing babes."

"Hiccup. Let me go. I'm gonna kick his ass him so hard he has to sit on his eyes!" I screamed.

"Nope," he said. "Nope, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail… again."

"You were in there right beside me," I growled. Jack moved forward again and reached for one of us. I stepped back and pushed Hiccup back in the process. Dad stepped in front of us.

"Leave them alone, Jack," he warned.

"Oh come on, Doctor," he said.

"Jack, no," Rose said, "You are clearly making the Lady mad and disturbing her husband. Can't you just let it go?" she asked. "It was funny when you were flirting with me and watching the Doctor get all flustered but it is flustering them and not in a good way."

"Well, I can fix anything I have broken with time," he said smirking at them.

"Arrrgh!" I yelled struggling forward, Hiccup and Dad both holding me back at this point.

"Easy, Lady," Dad said, patting my back and clutching my arm to keep me restrained.

"Let's see how he revives after I take his head off!" I snarled.

"No need to get violent, Lady," Jack crooned, tracing a finger along my cheek.

That, shockingly, set Hiccup off. He slammed Jack against the wall of the nearest building, leaving both of us shocked.

"Jack, I don't know you. I don't know about you really, but I do know one thing. If Astrid doesn't like you, you best stay away or she will possibly hurt you. If she doesn't like you and you touch my wife, _I_ will hurt you. Nobody, _nobody_ , makes my wife feel uncomfortably without some form of blowback."

Jack held his hands up as Hiccup backed back to me. We looked at him as he took my arm again but I wasn't gonna deck Jack anymore. I was just…

"Wow," Mom gasped.

Jack bowed, to us, "Well, with that I suppose I bow out of our little dance, Lady." He smiled and winked at me. "Still friends?"

I nodded still not turning from Hiccup. "Yeah, sure," I muttered.

Jack smirked and looked to Hiccup. "Take good care of her. She's something special."

"Yeah, I know that for sure," Hiccup agreed easing his hand down my arm to clasp my hand. Dad sensed my eased tension and released my other arm. I just stood there and stared at him. Jack cautioned himself for a hug and I absently agreed eyes never leaving my husband as he gave me a friendly one armed hug then bid us farewell for now.

"Bye," I waved still dazed by Hiccup's forwardness.

"What?" he asked noticing I hadn't stopped staring at him since his "outburst."

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do," I whispered.

"Well he was bothering you and something snapped when I saw him touch you like that," he said flushing.

I grabbed his shirt and jerked him toward me and slammed his lips against mine. He gave a startled yelp but wrapped his arms around me and sighed into my kiss.

"Wow," he breathed when we pulled apart.

"Damn straight," I sighed.

"Ahem," Dad cleared his throat.

"Sorry," I said. "Let's go." I laced my fingers in his and we started down the street again, my adoration in my husband renewed. Damn I loved my husband.

 **Tada new story!**


End file.
